His Missing Queen
by To-Write-Love-On-Her-Scars
Summary: "Games cannot be played when there is a missing piece, as goes for life." "But you are not alive." With her uncanny resemblance of her great-grandmother, Elizabeth is taken in the cold hands of Ciel. The perils, tragedies, and horrors of life and death this little rabbit encounters are not even half of what will happen when this boy opens the door to the darkest worlds of his mind.


_His bright blue eyes made the sky seem dull, and the ocean look blank. His hair had a dark blue shade to it, along with a glare of silver and a tint of ebony, a perfect combination of all. He barely smiled, but when he did, the world freezes to catch a glimpse of the heavenly curve on his visage. Though, his name meaning is wrong. He isn't from heaven, he **is** heave- _

"Elizabeth Midford, please come with me," I stopped my pencil and looked up from my journal. The school's principal, Dr. Evans was in the room next to the Mr. Harris.

"Oh, what now, Nancy?" I whispered to myself.

I got up but she stopped me, "Bring your stuff."

I rolled my eyes and placed all my books in my bag. I slipped my backpack on and watched the students watch me, some in reverence and some in awe.

Sterling Grant, lacrosse star, looked at me confused. I met him in fourth grade when I moved here in New York. Nice when he's alone with you, but in the crowd he's the big shot with all the fame. I became how you would say "popular" because of him.

Finn mouthed to me "what happened?"I shrugged. He needed help in Algebra and I did, ever since then we kept close. Sweet kid, but bad temper.

I wasn't a bad student, nor was I one of those preppy school girls. But, if you got blonde hair and you're skinny you might as well be categorized as popular like a cheerleader or rich kid.

No I wasn't a cheerleader, but that's what you would expect right? Wrong.

Rich, maybe? Sure, if you think my foster mom would ever give me the money I inherited from my great grandmother.

My generation is full of conceited idiots. That's how it's always been, I guess I just expected at least one person to see that as well.

As I entered the office, I saw three people inside, my foster mother, Debby, my social worker, Mrs. Graham, and my homeroom teacher, Miss Carter. Miss Carter looked like a model next to all of these old hags in the room. She was a pretty teacher, but never had any luck with love. She told our class some of her stories, but for some reason she reached out to me more, opening up. I returned the action.

"Elizabeth, please, sit," I obeyed my social workers command and sat next to Miss Carter, she smiled sweetly at me.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"Is she in trouble again?" My foster mom said aggravated to be here. She was never supportive, only wanted to know if I fucked up in some way.

"No, no," Mrs. Graham said, "Actually I think the news is somewhat good."

"So what is it?" Debby became impatient as if she wasn't already.

"I got a call yesterday, a distant relative is taking in Elizabeth. They said to be," she pulled out some papers, "The great-grandchild of Elizabeth's great-grandmother's cousin," she looked confused at the papers, then looked back at us.

"So what does that mean?" Debby said with great attitude.

"Well, they want to take custody of Elizabeth, but you could sign the paper to hand her over or take them to court to keep her," Mrs. Graham knew already what Debby's answer was.

"No, no. Let them take her. Do you have the contract now?" Debby asked eagerly.

"Yes I do."

"Are you sure? You might never see her again...?" Ms. Carter said with her sweet voice. She didn't want me to leave.

"I don't give two shits, let me sign them then she can pack her shit and get out of my house."

"Wait, wait," I spoke, everyone quieted down, "My great-grandmother's cousin's great-grandchild? On who's side?"

"They said to be on your fathers side. So your fathers grandmother on the father side," Mrs. Graham handed my foster mother the papers.

"So out of every single family member on my real mother's and father's side, the only one who wants to take me in is my great-grandmother's cousin's great-grandchild?" I asked. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"Oh, don't be so freaking ungrateful. Someone is taking you, at least be thankful," Debby bitched at me.

"Maybe this will be a good change," Nancy commented.

Debby signed the papers. "Kay, so what happens now?"

"Well, Elizabeth will need to pack everything, and we'll have to call the people what they plan to do."

"Where are they? Do they leave here?" I asked.

"No," Mrs. Graham said.

"So where are they?"

"London."

…

"Nick, I can't move to England! New York is not anything like that cold and rainy place," I paced back and forth around the classroom. Miss Carter's name is Nicole, but I call her Nick.

"Sweetheart, it might not be as bad as you think, maybe you'll-" I interrupted her.

"Oh, don't give me that 'I might like it' BS, you don't want me to leave either," I huffed.

She grabbed my hand to make me stand still.

"Listen, stop stressing. You're not yourself when you worry."

"Can't you adopt me?" I whined.

Mrs. Graham and Nancy walked in. "They answered, they said Saturday they'll pick you up from London. They're driver will be waiting and take you to their manor. They have already enrolled you in an academy there and you'll start the next semester."

"So that's it? I just leave?" I sighed.

"You will be missed, but at least you get the rest of the week to say goodbye," Nancy said. She walked out and Mrs. Graham offered me a ride home to start packing. She left me alone with Miss Carter.

"Nick..." I pouted. She pulled me into a hug.

"Listen, you are brave, strong, and beautiful. Nothing can break you. Don't be scared. If you need me, I'm just one phone call or letter away. You know my home address, so don't worry," she held my face and gave me an assuring smile.

"I guess you're right," I smiled.

"When am I not?" she laughed, then gave me another hug, "Everything will be okay..." she whispered.

…

"NO!" Finn and Sterling bawled in the halls. He didn't want me to leave, and it was my last day. "Don't leave, Lizzy!" Sterling gave me a huge hug, lifting me up a bit.

Of course, a lot of guys surrounded me whining and hugging me. I have to admit, I will kinda miss some of this.

"Finn, you know I have to leave," I sighed.

"But I'm going to miss your blonde, your smile, your eyes, even your annoying British accent!" Finn whined.

"My accent is not annoying," I grumpled. He ignored me.

"Don't go back to England..." Sterling whispered. He tightened his grip on me and buried his head in me hair and neck. One thing for sure, I will miss his hugs.

…

I looked around the airport. Whoever was on the other side of the phone told me the driver would reach at 13:30. it was still only 12:49. I sighed. I located a Starbucks and sat there.

About 20 minutes later a man in a full black suit came over to my table. "I'm taking you are Miss Elizabeth Midford?"

"Yes," I said. He had oldish gray hair and brown eyes. He looked about 60.

"I am George, I will be your driver. Shall I take your bags?" his accent was strong. I nodded.

He escorted me out to the only limo in the lot. "Is this my ride?" I asked.

"The Master said it would satisfy you to retrieve you in the limo. He thought the Bentley was not good enough."

Bentley? Limo? Is he rich or something?

"There you are Madam," George opened the door for me and I went in. The inside of this thing was incredible. There was a mini bar with snacks and drinks, a TV, and the most comfortable seats.

Well, if I'm going to be rich from now on, might as well enjoy it.

After an hour of driving, we seemed to be getting farther and farther from London. The next thing I knew we were already out by the country side.

My eyes felt heavy, I tried not to close them, but I hardly got any sleep last ni...

_Run! Get out of here! What are you doing?! It's dangerous here! Run! Run, Elizabeth, RUN!_

I looked around the blank walls showed no sign of anyone else's presence. "Hello?"

_Run! Please, listen to me. Run! Don't go there! Don't go with him! It's not safe! _

"Go with who?"

_You will die! RUN!_

"Madam, I beg of you to awaken. The master won't accept anyone sleeping on him." My eyes snapped open. George was peering inside and held out a hand. I took it. I looked ahead of me, and there, was the biggest mansion I had ever seen.

"I'm living here?" I said in low voice.

"Well, don't say it like that. At least be satisfied you aren't in scraps of cardboard and leaves. Let alone a grand mansion." That voice... it was ringing a bell. I've heard it before but not aloud. It was from my dreams.

I heard clamping, like boots. I looked over to my left. My knees locked. I could have ran. I _should_ have ran.

But my breath was caught in my throat.


End file.
